Gears of war 1 : Devil's squad and rampage squad
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: Follow the adventures of two cog squads Devil's squad and Rampage squad.
1. Chapter 1

**The request:**

**Hay Every body its Awesome Dude 94 and this is my first story! As you know I'm currently writing a Gears of war fic. But I only got one character so I need your help. Just submit one character in your reviews. **

**Rules **

**Be creative **

**No hammer of dawns **

**I need one carmine too **

**I need 7 characters **

**You should give this info about him/her. **

**Name**

**Gender**

**Natinality**

**Eye color **

**Eye shape **

**Armor design **

**Any tattoos or accuracies (earrings, sunglasses, or hats) **

**weapons**

**faverite grenade(fire,frag,smoke,or ink)**

**Hair color **

**Hair style **

**Height **

**Weight **

**Skin tone **

**body type**

**Personality **

**Okay thanks you guys your all awsome. Send me some characters Please. Catch you all later, peace. P.S. I'll be going through every game so there'll be two more after this.**


	2. accepted

Name: Christian

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Nationality: British

Eye color: Ice Blue

Eye shape: Close-Set

Armor Design: Blue w/ Gold features. Kind of looks like Tai's armor.

Accessories/Tattoos: A stainless steel Heraldic Mega Cross pendant meaning "Strength and Virtue".

Weapons: Lancer, Longshot, Boltok Pistol

Grenade: Frag

Hair color: Dark Blonde

Hair style: Shoulder length, straight and long.

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 245

Skin tone: Light Brown

Body type: Muscular but not ripped

Personality: Has a rather stoic personality, someone who rarely shows emotion. Tends to be methodical and a strategist out on the battlefield. A very calm, collected, down to Earth kind of person once you get to know him and if your on his good side. Getting on his bad side which he doesn't show much however, is another story.

History: The older stepbrother of Charles and a former secret agent that has had his fair share of field missions with Charles before E-Day occured. He escaped London, England with him and now serves in the COG army with him.

Name: Clara Josefina Santos

Gender: Female

Nationality: Full blown Mexican

Eye color: Deep seductive brown

Eye shape: An almond shape, kinda like any other Mexican's eye shape.

Armor design: A dark green with a hue of black in between the markings and small dents of wear and tear from over the years...

Any tattoos or accuracies: She has a tramp stamp (if you must say) which is simply several twirling lines that intertwine with one another.

Weapons: Long shot sniper rifle, Modern-Day Lancer, Gnasher Shotgun...

Favorite Grenade(fire,frag,smoke,or ink): She believes in Frag Grenades

Hair color: Natural Black

Hair style: Messy ponytail with bangs if not that then it is in a french braid with at least two pieces of hair surrounding her face.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 138

Skin tone: Olive

Body Type: She's not as big as the other men around her but she's the toughest and strongest compared to the other few female gears.

Personality: She's focused, ready, and determined to win this war. Never has she let anyone of her commander's down and she doesn't plan on starting ever. When she has time off to herself she's more calm relaxed, funny and she's a great person to spend time with. Basically she's a good two sided...in battle one way..on leave like another always good :))

Name: Tony Goodwin

gender: Male

Age:25

Nationality:islander, American

Eye color: Hazel

eye shape: round

Armor design: blueish onyx armor with the right shoulder bad bulked up( picture Tia's shoulder pad)no sleves but with each glove.

Tattoos: A cross on hisleft arm surronded by tribal gears insignia( the crimsin omen.) with two lancers behind it on the right arm.

Accursesuries: An earing on his left ear and a fedora(from before E-day)

Weapons:Lancer assualt riffle, stolen tork bow, Boltok pistol

fav. grenade: frag

Hair color: dark red

hair style: crew cut (like galen marek's)and a light mustache with a beard

phisical desciption: not extremly muscular but still nicely muscular

Height: 6'3

Weight: 199 Ibs

skin tone: tropical tan

persinality: nice, opstimistic, talkitive, quick thinker brave, and easy going

Owen Foral (I know the name is awful)

Race: African

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: Dark Brown, Shaved

Weapons: Retro Lancer (from Pendulum Wars), Gnasher Shotgun, Boltok Pistol, Frag Grenade

Height: 6'9"

Weight: 297 lbs.

Black Armor, similar to Marcus Fenix's, except that he has certain parts of the armor chromed out.

Personality: From the Pendulum Wars, he is a very cold person. He is not against harming an allied soldier if they become a threat to the others in his squad. He carries all the COG tags he has ever collected, even the ones from the Pendulum Wars, and keeps them in the backpack that he wears

Name: Sean Johnson

Age: 36

Eye Color: Black

Eye Shape: Uh.. Round I guess (What's with this question?)

Armor Design: Standard Onyx Guard Armor only the eye spots are also black

Tattos and/or Accesories: COG Tags with Wedding Ring on the loop (Wife's Ring)

Weapons: Primary: Retro Lancer, Secondary: Scorcher, and Sidearm: Gorgon Pistol

Favorite Grenade: Incendiary

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Blown Back

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 175lb (79.5kg)

Skin Tone: Caucasian w a slight tan

Personality: Fought at Aspho Fields, will sometimes have a flashback of the battle where he will go into a battle frenzy and usually do something crazy like charge a Berzerker (but live), distressed about his wife's death who the locust forced him to watch as they killed her, quiet and usually soft spoken, but will do what he thinks is the right and wont let anyone stand in his way when doing so. Ex-Onyx Guard, reason because he wanted to return to the front line and was allowed to keep his armor.

A1RBORNE 11/10/11 . chapter 1

Name: Darrell "Shifty" Powers (from "Band of Brothers")

Race: Caucasian

Eye colour: brown

Hair colour and cut: brown with military hair cut (like in Black Hawk Down)

Height: 180cm (6')

Weight: 75kg (165lb)

Chest and abs thought as leather no chest hair because it got burnt off by an incendiary grenade

No tattoos

Has a flip knife under his right boot, stomp on the heel and the knife flips out

He is thought as nails, insane accuracy because grew up on farm (that's why the call him shifty cos he's accurate), doesn't talk much when he does its all business, religious and prays whilst he is sniping (like in "Saving Private Ryan"). All his family and friends are dead, there town got hit by the locus and got completely wiped out, he was at boot camp (age 17, his mum signed him off to go), went AWOL to save his family, only one left was his girl friend being tortured so he mercy killed her (like Boone's story in Fall out: NV) got one month in the stockade for being AWOL.

Wears Aviators

Load out: Long Shot Mk1, colt 1911 (I know it isn't in the gears universe).

(Carmine was actually pmed to me)

David Carmine  
>Hair Color and Style: _<br>Race: Caucasian  
>Eye Color: _<br>Weapons: Lancer, Gnasher, Snub  
>Armor Design: Blue (Exactly like Anthony Carmine's)<br>Height: 5' 10"  
>Weight: 206 lbs.<br>Personality: David is a Gear that barely made it into the COG's military, literally *just* passing his combat readiness drill. He tries to be friendly with the other Gears, but that mainly results in hatred radiating from the older, hardened Gears.

(Evan walker is my oc)

Evan Walker

Age: 36

Gender: male

Nationality: American

Eye color and shape: Gray and round

Armor design: blue like Kim but the same design as Hoffman's form Gear of war 3

Tattoos: one that look like the forgive my sins tattoo form Saints row two on his back

Weapons: MK2 Lancer and sawed off shot gun

Grenade: Incendiary

Hair style and color: black and slicked back

Weight: 199

Height:6'3

Skin tone: fair

Body type: muscular

Personality: born leader, barve, friendly but hardened, optimistic, trustworthy loyal


	3. Learning the ropes

**Here comes the first actual chapter for this Gear Of War story. Hope you the way I somehow forgot to post my own oc to make eight.. So can you do me a favor and looker back to the previous chapter and check him out? And if you have any problem with how I portray your characters just tell me and I'll fix it**

Evan walked through the halls of the COG outpost '_Independence'. _Evan stops at room and opens the door. "Sean. Wake up we gotta meet our new recruit." He said. Sean woke up.

"Jesus is Wednesday already?" he asked as he woke up.

"yeah. Time sure does fly when you trying not to get shot on the battle field." Replied Sean. Sean chuckled ever so slightly.

"I guess." He Sean added. Sean got his weapons and chest armor on before following Evan out.

"This kid better be good. We can't have a rookie on our team." Said Sean.

"I'm sure command sent us the best they could get out of the academy." Said Evan optimistically.

Meanwhile…

Quite to the opposite of what they were hoping for aboard the incoming Raven was who had to be the worst COG to ever wear the uniform. David Carmine.

"Man this going to be horrible." Muttered David miserably. The only reason he join was because all of his other brothers did.

"Don't worry David. You might one of the best if you try harder enough." Said his brother Anthony.

"I doubt that. I did worse than anyone else in the whole academy." He said.

"you didn't do that bad." Replied Anthony. "Oh yeah. Iwas voted 'first one to get shot' be everyone. Even some of the drill sergeants" said David. "Then you just have to prove them then." Saiad Anthony.

"Your brother's right. You just need to stay focus. Stay optimistic and stay alert and you'll be alright. And I heard that Rampage suad can help get that down." Said Kim in back. David nods feeling a little better. As the chopper land Anthony waves good bye to his brother as David gets off. As the chopper leaves Kim is heard saying something over his headset to command like 'why the hell is Santiago at the prison?'. Two men were standing waiting for him.

"Are you Lieutenant Evan Walker?" asked Carmine.

"Who's asking?" said Evan.

"I'm David Carmine sir. Rampage Squad's newest member." He replied.

"well then welcome to Rampage suad kid." Said Evan.

"Thank sir?" said David as he went to salute but he ended up dropping his lancer and almost dropped his duffle bag too when he bent over to pick it up.

"This kid's greener than grass." Muttered Sean to Evan who nods in agreement. "So what's the first order of business . Train the new guy or let him figure stuff out himself." Asked Sean. Evan mauled in over.

"Yeah. We better. Or else this kid might shot us in the ass or something." Said Evan. Sean nods. Usually he say that the state was a bit overboard but with this rookie. Accidents like that looked as if it was about to happen already. When David got his lancer in his hand again Evan said "Kid get ready for some patrol. We gonna show you the ropes."

"yes sir." Replied Carmine. Evan nods and begin to lead them away. Before leaving Sean turns to David

"hay kid before we start. Can you drop the sir shit? We aint exactly a formal bunch around here." He instructed. David mines.

"yes sir… I mean corporal Johnson." Said David. Sean nods following Evan. David puts his duffle bag by the front door of the barracks and follows the two of them. "So what are we doing?" asked David.

"Training exercises." Said Evan.

"Oh. That it?" asked David.

"You want to go charging to a grub outpost? To be honest I have no problem either way." Said Evan.

"No, no. I like training" said avid.

"I thought so." Said Evan. Sean chuckled. "Here we go." Said as the approached some car and sand bags. "Okay kids grab some cover. " said Evan they others did as told. "Good now remember the golden rule" said Evan to david.

"right. Always please and…" he began.

"No,no. Either gab cover or you get religious." Interrupted evan.

"Religious?" asked David.

"You know holy?"" said Sean.

"Right, right I get it. Full of holes." Said David. Evan shook hie head. The came across some bottle. Evan and Sean showed great accuracy. But David missed two shot before getting a hit. After a few more exercises they returned to the front of the camp. "thank for the work Lieutenant Walker." Said David panting Heavily. Evan rolled his eyes.

"how much you wanna bet he'll be the first one to get shot." Whispered Sean to Walker.

"Hay you guys um how much action do you see here?" asked David.

"Not a lot recently." Said Evan.

"Oh good. I'ts nice to know my first dya of duty are going to be relaxing." Said David. Then as if on cue the ground shook vilionetly.

"Why did you have to Jinx us kid?" said Sean.

"Maybe it nothing. Yeah it nothing." He said. The ground shook once. His time violently. Soon alarms were being sounded.

"Look like the Jinx work lets go. Rook stay here and guard this spot" said Evan.

"Guard what sir?" asked David.

"Exactly. Wait here until me and Sean come back." Said Evan. David nods and readies his weapon with a gulpa s Evan David left.

**Sorry for eh lack of action. But I had to get the story in gear. I hoep you don't mind. And the rest of the submitted ocs will be introduced in the next chapter. Also sorry for the wait. I'm so dam busy .Thank you. For reading and I hope to see your reviews for this chapter and more. Bye!**


	4. Double Ambush!

**Hello again! Here comes the next chapter of my Gear of war story! I hope you enjoy. Praise, flames and advice are all accepted. And once more if you don't like how I portray you character just tell me and I'll fix it.**

As the Evan Sean enter the main body of the compound soldiers were bustling around as the ground started to shake unyieldingly.

"Shit's about to go down." Said Evan.

"Should we look for Clara?" asked Sean. Evan nods

"Yeah. We need the help." Said Evan before they started looking for their last Squad member. "Hay You! Ya seen Clara anywhere?" asked Evan to a Gear he nodded and point the way before hurriedly shoving off. Evan nods a thank you before he and Sean went in the direction given. They went through a door and around a corner to find Clara helping the troops prepare for what might be a Locust Siege.

"'Bout time you two showed up." She said walking up to them. She looked past them "Where's the recruit?" she asked.

"Trust me when you meet him you'll be glad we left him behind." Said Sean. Clara frowned.

"Honestly you two can be a little Judgmental." She said.

"Not this time Clara." Said Evan. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever let's just get ready before…." She said before a fierce shaking almost made them fall over.

Meanwhile outside….

A Corpser erupted form the ground like lava from a volcano. It dragged Centaur as it went back down under the surface. Locust began to pure in.

Back with Rampage squad….

"Before that happens." Finished Clara as the outpost commander started yelling to get outside and fight off the locust attack.

"Let's get out there Rampage" said Evan as they headed for the exit. As soon as they stepped out the sounds of gun fire greeted them rudely. Locust drones had entered the base through the courtyard using the giants E-hole made by the Corpser. " We need to get that Emergence hole and help out those pinned soldiers." Said Evan.

"What's the plan then big man?" asked Sean.

"Simple. We fight our way there." He answered. Clara and Sean nod. They had no problem with a good fight. Evan, Clara and Sean made their across the smalls courtyard along other gears. It wasn't long before Locust bursts out of the door on the other end of the courtyard. "Grab some cover Rampage!" ordered Evan as his squad did as told. The Popped in and out of cover returning fire at the Locust.

"Reloading get my back!" called out Evan. He then popped out of cover dropped two locust before narrowly getting back into as bullet flew past him. Clara and Sean fired down the range dropping locust left and right.

"Frag out!" warned Clara to her fellow gears as he threw a grenade. It went off demolishing several locusts that were caught in the blast. As the locust in the courtyard started to deplete Evan order his squad to move up. A downed locust was revived only to be dropped along with the reviver by Sean. The last one got into a chainsaw dual with Evan. Evan struggled with the drone to gain control. The drone pushed harder but Evan pushed back even harder putting all his weight forward. The Grub soon loses the dual and Evan chainsaws it in half.

"All clear Rampage." He informed.

"You can move on ahead Rampage we can cover this area." Informed a fellow Gear. Evan nods and motion for Clara and Sean to follow him. As the door shut behind them Sean couldn't help but say.

"As Hoffman would say, 'we ARE the reinforcements son!' " he said. Evan and Clara chuckled at this impression.

"That he would. Now lets get serious. This base is screwed unless we find a way to drive off the locust." Said Clara.

"You have point Clara but we need to help those pinned down troops in the frontal courtyard." Informed Evan. Clara nods in agreement. The moved towards the other end of the compound. The see only dead gears on the floor.

"My god." whispered Clara. Sean and Evan nod in agreement. They see a locust patrol looking for any surviving soldiers. Evan looks at the others. They were thinking the same thing. Sean and Evan planted fire grenade while Clara got out her sniper rifle in case any grubs avoid the flames. As the grubs neared the area Rampage squad was prepared. Soon the grenades went off engulfing the grubs in fire. Some that escaped the blazed got their head shot off by Clara. But unfortunately for Rampage squad several more grubs showed up two being a pair of boomers and they were in another fire fight.

"BOOM!' said a boomer stupidly as it fired a shot. Rampage squad took cover before popping back out and focusing fire on the Boomers. The boomers fell and the few remaining rub would soon follow suit.

"Move up." Said Evan as they got out of cover and resumed their advanced to the pinned soldiers.

"Hay Evan something troubling you?" asked Sean as they went up a flight of stair seeing how Evan was silent.

"Yeah. Why are they attacking this outpost? It's basically useless to them other. Other than doubling as a factory it has little advantages to it" He said.

"Well it might because of the Resonator." Suggested Clara. The Resonator had been put into production at the outpost.

"I thought about that. But then why would they wait this long? And Owen Floral and Devil's squad are on their way to take the thing to Alpha squad." Pointed out Evan.

"Who knows? Probably just the grubs being Grubs." Said Sean. Evan nods. He'd have to think this over later. They reached the observation deck that overlooks the main courtyard. And the pinned gears as well.

"Let's get down there Rampage." said Evan.

"Wait what the plan?" asked Clara. "We can't just charge in like this. We need a plan." She added. Evan nods. She had a point. He looked around and he saw the answer. A locust mortar team starting to set up its position.

"I think we found our solution Rampage." Said Evan as he pointed his Lancer's barrel toward the team.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let get a move one." Said Sean. Evan nods and leads the way . Several locust got between them and the mortar team. Rampage squad dug in and returned fire. As they cleared out the grub Rampage squad moved up.

"Look Grenadiers!" warned Evan. A grenadier threw a grenade. Clara evades juts barely in time to avoid the blast. Rampage Squad persevered as they moved up the line. As they neared the firing squad thing got worse.

"Tickers!, Keep your distance!" called out Clara. Sean kicked a ticker onto its back before shooting it. They kept at the locust. Evan evades just as a ticker explodes. Clara shot a ticker as it approaches her. The hall way is soon painted completely with ticker blood. As Rampage clear out the ticker they advance to the sealed door separating them from the locust mortar team. Then they heard something that made their souls drop and the hide behind cover.

"GRIND!" said a grinder as it burst through the door and opened fire.

"Eat shit and die motherfucker!" said Evan as they open fire when the grinder over heats his weapon. The Grinder survives and opens fire again after yelling his usual saying. Sean then threw an incendiary grenade. It finished off the grinder. As the mortar team came into view Sean retro lancer charged taking out of the mortar shooter as Clara and Evan covered him. One down two to go. The fought through the small amount of grubs and killed the last two mortar shooters. "Everyone grab a mortar!" ordered Evan as he picked up a mortar. The other two do the same. "Careful not to hit our own! Ready! Aim! FIRE!" he said. Him, Clara and Sean then let loose and rained hell on the grubs. First fired and while he reload the weapon Clara and Sean fired. The Evan went again as they reloaded. They repeated this order several times until the grub were cleared form the courtyard.

"God job gears. But it's not over. Locusts are all over this base. We need to clear them out before more arrive." Said Evan the others nod and walks toward the door witch Evan kicks open.

Meanwhile with a COG convoy delivering the Resonator to Alpha….

Darrel looked out at the forested landscape as he rode inside the COG Junker. He held his pistol in his hand just in case. He let a sigh escape his lips.

"Man this shit is boring!" complain the youngest of their squad.

"You Have to learn to enjoy the quiet kid." Said Owen to Tony.

"come on man it's to dam quiet. I signed up to kill grubs not sit on a Junker with a bunch of dudes waiting for something!" said Tony. He was a good kid. Just didn't know how to wait and enjoy the little peace a man could get now a days.

"Christian status report." Said Owen to second in command ignoring Tony.

"All clear sir. The others Gears in the convoy don't report anything yet. But I'll keep in touch with them juts incase." Replied Christian.

"Good man. We can't be too careful." Said Owen.

"Man this sucks form waiting in that outpost to waiting in a Junker listening to these guys." Said Tony. Suddenly the Junker in front of them exploded! "The fuck!" exclaimed tony before locust purred out of the forest.

"Ambush!" yelled Owen as he manned the machine gun turret returning fire. Darrel quickly started popping headshots on incoming locust drones. Tony and Christian began firing of their lancers a the locust. Suddenly a nemesis sent the Junkers Devil's squad was on onto it's side.

Later…

When tony woke up he saw three Locust walking around the dead bodies. Every once in a while they stopped and shot a gear that twitched or moved. Tony closed his eyes hoping they wouldn't get to close and discover him. But he could hear their footsteps coming ever so close. Like a faints drum signaling the end. He could help but take a side glance at the locust coming. Then one noticed him. They pointed their Hammer-bursts at him and he tensed. Suddenly Bullets erupted but instead of hitting Tony they blind side the locust patrol. Soon the locust were dead and the rest of Devil's squad showed up. As Christian and Darrel watched their six Owen helped Tony up.

"You said you wanted to kill some grubs kids? Well gear up. Now's your chance." He said before handing Tony his lancer. "Come one Devil's we need to contact the outpost for reinforcements. And I don't care how many grubs we need to kill. Our main priority is to keep the resonator safe. Understood?" he added. The others nod. "Then let's move out Devil's squad." Said Owen as they slowly moved out.

**Cliffhanger! Hope you don't mind. I had the chapter as fast possible plus I got like a hundred more stories to do. And please tell me if I didn't get your character right and I'll fix it. See you next chapter and I'll try to get it up as soon a spossible.**

**Ps. Please review!**


End file.
